


Divine Purpose

by lebedev



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Creampie, F/M, Humiliation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Uppity, inappropriate use of vines, this is for all my tree fuckers out there! i see you!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedev/pseuds/lebedev
Summary: As Dante said, going after Urizen before knowing his true power was a bad move. Trish and Lady were gone, Dante batted aside like a gnat. Despite you not knowing where they were, you knew exactly where that left you.Alone, with the demon king.





	Divine Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place right after the beginning of V, during that month where redgrave is getting slurped
> 
> uhm. this is really filthy. i'm so sorry everyone

It was reckless and you knew it. But what other options did you have? When a giant, bloodsucking tree springs up from the ground, there aren’t many things you can do besides fight back. None of you could have anticipated how strong Urizen truly was.

And strong he was, indeed.

At this point, you weren’t sure what happened to Lady and Trish. The last you saw them, they were dragged away by Urizen’s vines. Even Dante was batted aside like an errant gnat, something you never thought was possible. The white haired half demon always gritted his teeth and carried on, you’d never seen him so utterly defeated before. It scared you.

No, you weren’t sure where any of your compatriots were. But you knew that you were _here_ , before the self proclaimed king, naked.

Urizen simply stared at you, his cheek rested against his hand. It was all you could do not to shiver, especially as you thought of how that hand could probably wrap completely around your waist. Despite your attempts not to, you squirmed, and you hear him hum in response.

As you finally look up at his face, confusion flickers on your face. More than anything he looks _bored_. His gaze skims across your features, until his eyes meet your own. You break the contact, you can’t help it. If he was intimidating before, while you were clothed and armed, he was downright terrifying now.

“Curious?” he asks simply, the word shooting a shiver down your spine.

For a moment, you’re unsure what to do. Part of you wants to stay silent, simply to defy him. But the part of you that wants to live wins, and you acquies. You would have liked for the waver to stay out of your voice, but you couldn’t help it.

“Yes,” you reply, barely higher than a whisper.

“It was foolish of me to think you could understand,” he says, his words slow and final, “You are simply human, after all.”

His words spark a dull anger in your belly. While you keep yourself from acting upon your thoughts, you clench your fists, shaking gently. The antics earn you a low chuckle from Urizen.

“Oh?” he asks, his voice barely amused, “Have a struck a nerve?”

You don’t have an answer for him. Or, rather, an answer that isn’t ‘fuck you, asshole.’ Instead, you raise your chin, trying to look as fearless as you can.

“Why am I here?” you ask, pretending you aren’t scared. Pretending you aren’t before him exposed. Pretending he doesn’t look as if he’s about to swallow you whole. “Everyone else is gone, so why keep me?”

A growl emanates from the demon before you. Immediately you balk, and curse that there’s nowhere to hide. Squirming again, you look to the ground.

“Insignificant human,” he says, his loud voice low with what you could only assume to be rage. “You think you are in a position to ask things of _me?_ Does an animal question a king?”

Quickly, you shake your head. Your eyes are squeezed shut, and you hope that your movement was enough to suffice. The silence between you two only made your nerves worse, the longer you stood there, the more you thought he was going to kill you.

A strangled gasp leaves your lips as you feel something slick against your chin. You open your eyes, and barely choke back a scream as one of his vines guides your face to look back upon him. The sheer size of the thing makes you tremble. You wonder if he’s getting a sick form of satisfaction from seeing you in such a state, but his emotionless face is unreadable as ever. His glowing green eyes stay on your form, and— _God_ , his teeth look sharp.

“Answer me.”

Well, if you were going to die, you may as well die with dignity.

“Does it matter?” you hiss, pointedly ignoring the vine at your throat, “There aren’t any kings here. Just a demon with delusions of grandeur. Dante is going to stop you.”

This was it. He was going to kill you. You’d so perfectly dug your own grave, and you trembled as you waited for him to strike.

A screech ripped from your chest as you suddenly were suspended in midair. The very vines which you thought were going to impale you instead wrapped themselves around your arms and legs, and _tight_. Squirming in his unnatural grasp, you tried and failed to free yourself.

“Humans,” he mused, his voice dripping with malice. “So fickle. Even in the face of death, you choose to struggle.”

You so desperately wish to quip back. If you were Dante, you’d be able to reply with something smarmy, something clever, something that’d make you feel as though you had at least a slimmer of hope left. But you weren’t Dante, you were just human. And if Urizen wrapped any tighter, you were sure that you were going to break.

Urizen hummed, his cheek returning to rest on his fist. He observed you in a way that made you feel caged. In a way you realized that you were, it wasn’t as if you were going anywhere any time soon. Before you could wallow in self pity, you became acutely aware that the vines suspending you were moving.

They writhed upon your skin, moving in a way that felt… unnervingly pleasant. The vines (why were they slick? And why were they so viscous? You didn’t want to think about it) wandered dangerously high on your thighs, and you whimper in response.

“Just as you glean no enjoyment killing an ant, I get no enjoyment from killing you.” His tendrils feel suffocating against your skin. “You are lucky that you are more useful to me alive.”

“Useful?” you repeat, voice breathless. More than anything you were curious, you couldn’t understand why he would have any use for a human.

His vines pulled you closer to him, as if you weighed nothing. To him, you probably _did_ weigh nothing. He continued to bring you closer until you were only about two feet away from him, eye height.

“A pretty little piece of bait,” he taunts, looking down at you with that mocking gaze. All the humor left his voice as he tightens his grip on you, and wraps a vine snug around your neck. “And when you address me, you will address me as king.”

You don’t want to deign him with a response. But with the vine around your neck, there’s little else you can do. As you open your lips to speak, one of the tendrils at your thigh writhes upwards, its touch ghosting against your bare heat. The sound that leaves your mouth is undignified, needy. A blush captures your cheeks, and you can’t believe you had done such a thing. All the movements of his vines stop, but that’s the last thing on your mind.

What was wrong with you? Getting some sort of perverse pleasure from this treatment?

Urizen blinked down at you for a few seconds. You couldn’t tell if he was stunned, but if you were to guess, you’d say so. Then, he lets out a blood-chilling laugh. It’s slow, and shakes you to your very core.

“I cannot blame you for relishing in the attention of a higher being.”

The vine on your thigh raises higher, and he wastes no time rubbing against your heat. Without clothes as a buffer, you let out a moan as your eyebrows furrow. Against his vines you try to wrench your hands free, desperately wanting to cover your traitorous mouth.

“Your mouth betrays you, little human,” he sneers, his green eyes flickering with an emotion you cannot recognize.

“I-I don’t,” you begin, trying and failing to find the words, “I-I can’t understand…”

Urizen sighs, bored with your words. Leaning his cheek back onto his fist, he sends a stray vine to wriggle between your breasts, its slick tip caressing your nipple. The whimper that leaves you is dripping with arousal, and he makes small noise of acknowledgement.

“Yes, you can. You wish to please me,” he explains, voice as impassive as ever. Then, almost amused, he adds, “It is the first smart thing you have done.”

There’s nothing you can say to reply. Nothing seemed to cover what you were thinking, and nothing would be able to mask the shame of the realization that he was correct. The way his vines felt around your body was addicting, and the constant pressure on your thighs, your breasts, your core was driving you mad.

“Tell me, human,” he voices, sitting up straighter in his seat. “Do you wish to be used?”

You blanch at him. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that the bastard was smiling, but you knew his ever-present teeth were in a constant sneer. You want to tell him to go to hell, but the more you thought about it, the more you realized it wasn’t such a terrible prospect. And, if it meant he wasn’t going to kill you…

Before you can gather your thoughts, he tuts. “If you aren’t going to use your pathetic mouth,” he says, “then I will.”

Another tendril snakes its way around your neck and then past your lips, and you gasp around it. You expect, understandably, for the sizable thing to taste horrid. And yet, it doesn’t. It doesn’t taste like much at all, it’s simply hot, writhing, and solid upon your tongue. Looking up at Urizen with curious eyes, you make a small surprised sound as it begins to thrust gently.

Urizen keeps his eyes trained on you, drinking in your squirming form as he toyed with you. It seemed that he was forming an idea for you, though you were in no position to ask. Suddenly, the thrusting of the vine in your mouth quickened, and you moaned in response around it.

Drool began to fall past your bottom lip, your jaw aching from taking such a sizable intrusion, though it was much smaller than his other vine still. All the while the others wrapped around your body continued their exploration, mapping out every naked inch of your skin. Everything felt as though it was tingling, and you briefly wondered if there were any demonic properties adding to your behavior.

“I wonder,” you hear Urizen say, “Does your scum half-breed dog know you act in such a way?”

Your eyebrows furrow as he talks about Dante, something in the back of your mind clawing out of the haze of lust. Angered, you bite hard down on the vine within your mouth, though it is much harder than you anticipate it to be.

The taste of blood rushes into your mouth, and immediately you begin to gag, coughing around the tendril. Slowly, Urizen pulls it from your mouth, marveling at the way the blood mixes with drool down your chin.

“Foolish,” he states simply, “Though, that answers my question.” You snarl in response, and his eyes glimmer with sick amusement. “Bark all you like,” he replies, nonplussed, “Any pet can be broken.”

Pet? You try to think more about the name, but he decides then to rub a particularly slick vine against your folds. Arching your back you whine, clawing at the vines holding you up for purchase. The tendril around your neck tightens, and your breath thins in a way that causes your head to spin deliciously.

“U-Urizen,” you breathe, and he lets out a low, displeased rumble. The vine around your neck tightens again and you just barely manage to squeal out, “My Lord!”

The coil loosens around your neck, but not completely. Still, air enters your lungs once more, and the pleasure of the exotic wetness against your own clouds your judgement. Closing your eyes, you bite your lip as you swallow all the noises your body makes.

The feeling of something sharp against your chin causes you to open your eyes. Looking down, you see Urizen’s massive clawed hand only inches away from your face. His finger stretches out, his claw’s tip pressing on your fragile skin. Finally you turn your gaze back to his eyes, and you see that the action pleases him.

“You will look at me as I give you this gift.”

As soon as you open your mouth to ask just what said gift is, a thick, warm vine enters your body. You were lucky that he’d spent time preparing you before with his own slick, for the intrusion was big, and you howled into the open air. It was difficult to keep your eyes open, but you just managed, staring at his gnarled face with tear-blurred vision.

“M-My Lord…” you choke out, and he raises his chin, looking down at you. A cracking sound hits your ears, and your brows furrow as you try to think of what it was. It certainly wasn’t any of your bones, you’d be well aware of that. No, it seemed to be coming from somewhere below you, and—

Ah. If you were ever curious if Urizen had a cock, your question had been answered.

Lazily, the demon king began to stroke himself to the same rhythm that he languidly thrust his tendril in and out of you. Your gaze was trained on his hand, or rather, what it was wrapped around. His cock was huge, well bigger than what should feasibly fit inside of you. The hulking thing was a bizarre shade of bluish-purple, you wondered if that was the shade Urizen was behind all of these vines. So entranced, you were going to keep staring at it, if not for the warning growl emanating from Urizen. Reminded of his previous guidance, you raise your eyes back to look upon his own.

“Good,” he says, the syllable uttered quickly and simply. But the praise shot right to your core, and you clenched around the slick vine. The action earns you a rumbling sound from Urizen, one that you eventually realize was a sick form of a laugh.

The tendril is everything you need, ramming into you in a constant, harsh pace. While your movement is restricted due to being held in the air, you still wriggle in his grasp, rolling your hips to coax the vine further.

Deep inside you, you can feel the thing hit another barrier. It causes you to groan, your eyes nearly crossing at the idea of him hitting your cervix. But Urizen doesn’t seem intent on stopping. Rather, the pace of the tendril quickens, and your moans become frenzied shouts of pleasure as the vine breaches your second opening.

With your climax quickly approaching, you thought desperately of how to keep your dignity. There had to have been some way to make him angry, to get under his skin. But with the way he was expertly crumbling your resolve, it was hard to think. Biting your lip again, you hatched a half baked plan right as you reached your limit.

White-hot pleasure coursed through your veins as you came, squeezing down on the flesh-like appendage with enough pressure to bruise. When you open your swollen lips, your voice is cracking, broken. But pure pleasure drips from your words, though they are not what Urizen expects.

“ _Dante!_ ” you whine, voice contorted with lust and satisfaction. Your whole body flushes, and you swear you’ve never felt a peak like this. But Urizen doesn’t allow you to ride out your high, for he lets out an angry roar.

“Insolent human,” he growls, grabbing your hips with his large hands. All of his vines withdraw from you at once, and you whimper in protest. “You _dare_ compare that whelp to me? I am power! I am death!”

At his words, you let out a breathless laugh. It seems as though you got what you wanted, for he sounded furious. At this point, you were confident he wasn’t going to kill you, so why not attempt to knock at his ego?

“‘Power and death’ seemed rather involved in watching this ‘insolent human’ get off just a few moments ago,” you counter, though the waver in your voice was clear as day. Why were you goading him so much? It wasn’t as if you had a death wish, but seeing how far you could toe the line was giving you a rush.

Urizen doesn’t respond for a few moments, simply staring at you. You cannot tell if he is annoyed, amused, or about to kill you. Eventually, he speaks.

“I have a new use for you, human,” he speaks, his dangerous voice nearly a purr. When you go to ask just what that is, a screech captures your voice.

In one swift movement, Urizen had impaled you on his impossibly giant cock.

“Rejoice at your new divine purpose.”

If erratic whimpers and gasps counted as rejoice, you were downright worshiping his treatment of you. The vine was not enough prep to get you used to him, there was probably nothing that was. But that didn’t stop the fact that he was inside you, and you gasped loudly as your body slowly got used to that.

Above you, you hear Urizen hum as he observes you. Just one of his hands is enough to wrap around your delicate waist, and you can’t help but wonder if he is going to break you. To your relief he doesn’t, but his grip tightens enough to get a proper hold on you. Then, as if you were nothing but a toy, he begins to move you up and down his massive cock.

The friction of his blue, rock hard flesh against you is more than enough to get you to cry out. In fact, crying out is all you can do, and you can’t even be embarrassed as drool once again dribbles down your chin.

“Look,” you hear him say, “Look at how your tiny body knows to accept my gift.” At first, you’re unsure what he means. Until, of course, you look down at your joining. With every thrust, you see an absolutely obscene bulge in your stomach. Your human body can just barely take all of him, and it shows, contorting to bend to his desires.

A wrecked, desperate cry escapes from your swollen lips, and you hear him hum again.

“I cannot imagine you are thinking of _him_ now,” he taunts, in a way uncharacteristically smug for the demon king. While he was arrogant, yes, he seemed too far removed from humanity to be smug. Yet he surprised you, like he had many times by now.

And, he’s right. Dante is the last thing on your mind as Urizen ravages your body.

It’s hard to think of anything at all as the demon continues to bounce you up and down, impaling you on his length again and again. Managing to open your eyes, you look up at him, and see his glowing green ones on your form. You wonder if he’s taking a pleasure in pushing your body to its limit, though there’s not much to wonder about. The fact that he’s taking you, a lowly human, at all is proof of that.

His constant pace is enough for red-hot pleasure to coil deep in your belly, winding tighter and tighter. Urizen refuses to relent, and you feel as though you’re about to burst. A low, primal moan pushes past your lips, and you grab onto his impossibly large wrists to ground yourself.

“I-I, I can’t-,” you try to warn, but his thrusts interrupt you, making you unable to finish your thought. But he knows full well what you mean, and the bastard speeds up his efforts. After feeling the full length of his cock inside you, you finally reach your release. You’re unable to stop your needy, high pitched whines, and you can barely recognize your own voice.

You clamp down around him, and you briefly think that if he was human, he’d be wincing in pain. But Urizen is anything but, and he lets out another short, rumbling laugh at seeing you in such a state of euphoria. The sound only lengthens your high, and you grind down against him as best you can before your pleasure subsides.

“Have you embraced the depths of your depravity?” he asks, moving his clawed thumb to press down on the bulge in your stomach. The action rips a squeak from you, startling you. Even though you just experienced the hardest orgasm of your life moments before, you tried to be defiant. Closing your eyes, you shake your head, breasts swaying gently at the movement.

“Oh?” he says, the sound a pure taunt, “Insolent thing.”

A small, thin vine raises from his side, and finds its way to your body. His clawed hands still grip at either side of your waist, and this new tendril now ventures around your body. It starts at your collarbone, moving slowly downwards. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that Urizen was caressing you.

It descended down the valley of your breasts, down the smooth of your stomach, and further until it reached where you and he had joined together. Curious, you gave him an inquisitive look. You didn’t need to wonder just what he was doing for long, for the thing latched itself to your over sensitive nub.

“My Lord?” you choke out, barely able to stay still. You only manage that for a short time, for then the thing begins to _suck_. You let out a surprised cry, and clench back down around Urizen’s monstrous length. As soon as he feels you tighten around him, he brings you back to that some cutthroat pace as before.

“If you continue to refuse to see the honor I’ve bestowed upon you,” he says, his voice completely unaffected from fucking you silly, “Then I shall continue to do so until you relent.”

Your body, already exerted from your first powerful climax, was quickly brought back to the thralls of pleasure. The obscene sound of him slamming himself into you battered your ears, it only spurred your body to be even more receptive to his treatment.

Tears of pleasure spill down your cheeks, and you groan, the feeling of the demon so far inside you driving you wild. Urizen looks down at you, and his pace falters, just barely. Tilting his head to one side, he regards you curiously.

At the same time, you feel his length inside you begin to _pulse_. It’s all too much for you, especially since he has everything going in tandem. The pace in which he fucks you on his cock, the pulls of pleasure on your clit, the pulses from him within you.

If anyone else saw you in that moment, you’d be unrecognizable with your hair matted with sweat, your body convulsing, and your face contorted with pleasure. With how well he was toying with you, you knew that you were going to be undone in no time.

It was just such a snug fit, only being pushed further with his ministrations. Moaning and breathless, you attempt to speak to get him to slow down enough for you to get your bearings. The attempt is just that, an attempt. You cannot keep your composure long enough to say anything that isn’t clipped and needy.

“Hm?” he asks, “Does the human wish to go faster? How needy.”

A scream tears through your chest as he doubles the pace, and it only takes a few more perfectly places thrusts to cause your undoing. Your vision blurs, and for a few moments, all you can see is white. Stars dance in front of your eyes as you convulse around him, Urizen not pulling back the torturous vine on your clit. You wail, crying as he climax lasts longer than it has any right to.

Much to your surprise, your actions pleased him. A pleased growl emanates from him, and you feel pin pricks on your skin as he holds you down against him. With a grunt, he finishes within you, and you gasp at the sensation. You’ve never felt so _full_ in your life, his seed coating your walls. You moan; it’s all you _can_ do.

You feel the sticky release spill onto your thighs, and finally he pulls back the tendril from your overheated body. 

“U-Urizen…” you whisper, voice barely functioning. He doesn’t punish you for not referring to him properly, instead, just stares at you. Letting go of your sides, he rests his cheek on his fist once more as he regards your completely spent form. 

He sends out more vines, wrapping around your arms and thighs once more. Slowly, he lifts you off his now softening cock, and you whimper as he does so. You’re suspended in front of him, and almost immediately you feel the cum dripping down your legs.

“I have given you new purpose,” he observes. Then, his voice turns to disappointment as he continues, “Yet your pathetic body rejects its salvation.”

The vines on your thighs press the tips against your skin as they move upwards, pushing his release back towards your heat. With a whimper, you feel the vines enter you once more. Your powerful climaxes have left you over sensitive, and it’s all you can do but twitch at the feeling. His touch is not even registering as pleasure, but you can see Urizen look with a frenzied gaze at his vines holding his seed inside of you. 

After god knows how long he pulls the vines away, and you feel your tired muscles finally relax. Breathing heavily, you look up at the demon king. He pulls you closer, laying your body across his lap before wrapping his vines around your body, in a bizarre perversion of an embrace.

“Sleep now,” he commands, “For you shall need your strength later.”

A part of you wants to defy him, to break free of his vines and tell him that he can’t tell you what to do. But the majority of you knows that you need rest, and desperately. As you wriggle against his surprisingly comfortable hold, you let out a deep breath.

As sleep takes you, you feel over-sized claws stroking your hair.


End file.
